Usuario discusión:Gandulfo88
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Kizaru. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- KyleH (Discusión) 18:12 21 abr 2009 :Hola. Ví que dejaste un mensaje en la página de KyleH. Lamentablemente él no habla español, pero si tienes dudas con respecto al wiki o su edición, puedes dejarme un mensaje. Saludos. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 15:29 13 may 2009 (UTC) ::Este wiki estaba inactivo desde enero, y con tu llegada se ha reactivado. Por lo tanto no hay una comunidad editora formada. ¿Tienes algunas ideas para atraer nuevos usuarios y comenzar a revivir el wiki? --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:18 14 may 2009 (UTC) :::Puedes ver una lista de usuarios en Especial:ListaUsuarios. Quizás puedas dejarle un mensaje a algunos usuarios (que no sean bots) para ver si vuelven a editar. Y sí, si sigues editando aquí, al no haber más comunidad, podrás tomar decisiones sobre el wiki. :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 20:59 18 may 2009 (UTC) :: Para tener un logo, tienes que crear un archivo de 216x155 pixeles con el nombre Wiki.png y subirlo al wiki. Luego de unos minutos, el wiki mostrará el nuevo logo. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 06:54 28 may 2009 (UTC) Mensajes Para ver antiguos mensajes ver Paginas 1,2 Jonmillon Archivo:Ejemplo.jpghola soy jonmillon pero me podeis llamar por mi verdadero nombre que es Jon XDXD, mi genero es masculino, de raza heavy liberal, mis aficiones son One Piece, el baloncesto, la lucha libre y el Saxofón, y mi ocupacion wika novel. Soy de españa de un pueblo de teruel, y tengo 19 años si quieres mas información sobre mi ya me lo diras XDXD. Jonmillon 2 creo que si hablamos x el msn y ala vez trabajamos podremos hecer HOY una de mis ideas que ará a la wiki un adelanto para navegar mejor por ella. Mi msn es jonmilon@hotmail.com. estoy casi todos los dias apartir de las 3 de la tarde XDXD. Huston Confirmado Ok, ya me avisaras de eyo; otra ciilla mirate todo lo que voy aciendo para tu retocarlo mejor xq como ya sabes nolo se manejar aun muy bn XDXD, a dime mas o menos cuando te pones a hacer la wika? asta pronto. Jonmillon 18:10 9 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Operacion.... Ok entendido. Ara me gustaria si tienes tiempo que me ayudaras a hacer lo de mundo one piece la parte de personajes, ya que tu u otra aveis echo unos cuantos y los abeis catalogado como villanos y ami me gustaria ponelos como ejemplo: Arlong lo tienes como villa principal o cocodrilo, pues yo pensaba en cambiar eso y ponelos como capitan Banda de Piratas tritones de Arlong y capitan de Banda Baroque, otra cosa son lo de quitar los ataques y ponerlos en el apartado que e puesto al igual que las armas y en los perfiles de los personajes retocar los un poco XD, lo aria yo pero no se como XXDXD.... CNT XDXD Jonmillon 18:30 9 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon discusion amistosa la imagen esta bn la podriamos poner, y q te iba a decir tu la moyoria d las imagenes no las cogeras del OPwiki? XDXD. es q si lo aces eres un crak XDXD. Lo d villanos ya lo ablaremos con los demas si esas son las normas. pero con los nuevos personajes seme ocurren ponerlos de nueva forma luego te manda si me sale una imajen con mi idea XDXD. ya contestaras XDXD. 19:13 9 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon mi personaje es.... pos tio no sabria que personaje es mi favorito te diria a Luffy pero desde hace muy pocoencontre mi favorito que es Gecko Moria, me encanta su manera de manipular a las personas y sus poderes XDXD. 20:10 9 jun 2009 (UTC) jonmillon wenas gandul qtal? me gustaria contactar esta tarde contigo para ver si podemos acer entre los 2 una ficha de algun personaje para asi dar un ejemplo q me dices?, si qieres contactar nos me temos en un chat y ya ta. XDXD cnt Jonmillon 16:47 10 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon jimbei bien si ento la tardanza pro esq solo tengo un ordenador en casa y mi hermano lo necesitaba para un trabajo XDXD..... weno lo acemos como tu qieras o_O q mal suena eso XDXD pero weno yo solo digo q no se acer fichas ya contestaras XDXD Jonmillon 17:46 10 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon mira como queda la plantilla ya ta lo consegui XD mas o menos se acer las XDXD, weno yo de esta plantilla e puesto lo principal pero e dejado lo de la relevancia y lo de armas por q lo opineis yo lo qitaria XDXD ya contestaras algo: ara me tengo q ir pero dentro de 20 minutos welvo XDXd. esto de tenener un solo ordenador es una mierda XDXD Jonmillon 18:33 10 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon saludo hola gandul, qtal? te escrivia para saber q te apeteceria hacer hoy? esq yo hoy no toy inspirado XDXD a otra cosa no sabras tu cuando sale el manga d one piece en español antes q en youtube? XDXD espero tu rspuesta XDXD Jonmillon 15:24 11 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon yonkou pues no seen la wikipedia lei eso y en muxos capitulos suptitulados dicen emperadores y ademas kaisers me perece q es rey en japones XDXD contesta Jonmillon 15:28 11 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon gracias a gracias por la informacion y de lo otro de el q podemos acer hoy q me dices? contesta XDXD parece esto lo de corto y cambio Español XDXD jaja no te preocupes XDXD, eso es normal y sobretodo con migo xq yo soy una de esas personas q necesitan traducirtodo, si lodigo tambien ay cosas q en su idioma suenen mejor pero no se soy a si XDXD, un ejemplo es lo de Ener todo el mundo con lo de Eneru o Enel pero yo como en al anime al español escuxe Ener pos Ener se me a quedado XDXD cambio y corto XDXD Jonmillon 15:41 11 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon capitan Jack? pos a eso no me suena pero si q me suena uno del 1º especial de televison que se yamabaa Joke, que ese tenia una maldicion de ser un murcielago y que su tripùlacion le traiciono XDXDmas omenos corto XDXD Jonmillon 15:47 11 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon XDXD aqui estamos para ayudar nos hombre XDXD.cambio Jonmillon 15:56 11 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon mi pueblo........ pues nose... ya lo preguntare pero estoy como tu lo q los de mi edad xq la tuya no la se XDXD.... estan con naruto, blaeach, deat note y noseq de metal (full metall?) y menos 2 qu si q ven one piece no tienen ordenador XDXDXD, y los nanos con los PKMN y los mayores pos nose tengo mas esperanzas q los de MI edad XDXD, xq muxo estan terminando el dragon bal de ver y van preguntando cual puede ser la siguiente serie de ver XDXD.. Jonmillon 16:21 11 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Joke entendio XDXD... a q sepas q en youtube ya ta el capituli 546 en español XDXD yo lo acabo de ver XDXD estachulo el NUEVO LUFFY XDXD ya me diras cambio Jonmillon 19:01 11 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon respuesta el capitulo ya leo q te gusto XDXD; weno yo de los combates tengo una lista de todos los combates del anime manga relleno, minihistorias, especiales y películas. y lo de si se subir imagenes pos nop pero ya aprendere si ace falta XDXD XD cambio P.D hoy estara astal las 5 y media o 6 xq me tengo q ir a en sallar con el saxo XDXD 13:55 12 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon explicacion entendida ok , pues ara q estas aciendo tu? yo estoy como ya estras obserbando la lista de batallas solo las de luffy siquieres acer la de Luffy vs. Cocodrilo tu azla que ami ya me falta poco para yegar asta esa XDXD ya diras algo XD cambio XDXD Jonmillon 14:16 12 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon batallas arg...... ya e exo la lista de batallas asta un poqito mas q la de luffy vs. cocodrilo XDXD ya diras lo q ay q acer cambio XDXD Jonmillon 14:33 12 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon monumento te mereces un monumento, eso si es un curradon XDXD, y lo q dices ara solo falta escribir XDXD, y weno yo te dejo q me tengo q ir a ensayar, ya nos comunicaremos mañana, y si eso yo ire aciendo mas batallas XDXD adios XDXD --G.Moria19 13:25 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, soy G.Moria19 y quiero darte las gracias por darme una solución, ahora intentaré ponerlo en práctica a ver si me sale. Otra cosa, he leído que os estáis centrando en temas como Impel Down, Enies Lobby, etc. Si os parece, me podéis pasar contenidos de Alabasta y Skypiea y los redacto, que son los temas en los que estoy ahora. Por cierto, donde conseguís ver los videos de estas sagas? No me he enterado hasta ahora de ello y me gustaría verlos. Bueno, eso es y todo, y no te preocupes por los "tochos", porque, como ves, me encantan las cosas con mucho contenido. Jonmillon 15:16 12 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Imágenes de G.Moria19 --G.Moria19 13:25 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, soy G.Moria19 y quiero darte las gracias por darme una solución, ahora intentaré ponerlo en práctica a ver si me sale. Otra cosa, he leído que os estáis centrando en temas como Impel Down, Enies Lobby, etc. Si os parece, me podéis pasar contenidos de Alabasta y Skypiea y los redacto, que son los temas en los que estoy ahora. Por cierto, donde conseguís ver los videos de estas sagas? No me he enterado hasta ahora de ello y me gustaría verlos. Bueno, eso es y todo, y no te preocupes por los "tochos", porque, como ves, me encantan las cosas con mucho contenido. Imágenes de G.Moria19 --G.Moria19 13:25 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, soy G.Moria19 y quiero darte las gracias por darme una solución, ahora intentaré ponerlo en práctica a ver si me sale. Otra cosa, he leído que os estáis centrando en temas como Impel Down, Enies Lobby, etc. Si os parece, me podéis pasar contenidos de Alabasta y Skypiea y los redacto, que son los temas en los que estoy ahora. Por cierto, donde conseguís ver los videos de estas sagas? No me he enterado hasta ahora de ello y me gustaría verlos. Bueno, eso es y todo, y no te preocupes por los "tochos", porque, como ves, me encantan las cosas con mucho contenido. buenos dias o tardes XDXD me lo imagino q lo de las batallas es complicado tu si necesital alguna informacion dimelo y otra cosa si qieres puedes meter mano a todos los articulos q yo ago, y una ultima cosa es q pienso que podriamos acre hoy si no te importa los ataques de lo personajes ya q para acer la batallas se ponen los atakes. XDXDXDXD PD. si qieres acerlo tu puedes acerme eso q dices del discusion q no me e enterado muxo XDXDXD cambio Jonmillon 13:38 13 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Problemas con imágenes --G.Moria19 13:40 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola, soy yo otra vez. Tengo ot problema, no tengo ningún botón con punto rojo que pulsar. no entender Gandul d q me estas abaldo? no se d q me cices? cambio Jonmillon 15:26 13 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon El Fenomeno a ok ya me avias asustado xq pensaba q abia escrito algo de undertaker por ay sin darme cuenta XDXD no te preocupes q un fallo lo tiene cualquiera y el mejor de los dos para mi es Undertaker y una gran prueba de ello es en wreselmania XXV XDXD Jonmillon 15:59 13 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Sobre mi Bueno, pues ya que lo preguntas, soy de Madrid. Cada tarde veo dos episodios de One Piece en Jetix, y, como vuelven a empezar desde Alabasta o desde el principio cada vez que acaba lo de Skypiea, me he quedado ahí estancado y no sé más despues de esto.--G.Moria19 14:41 15 jun 2009 (UTC) salu2 q tal gandulfo? como abras comprobado e estado ausente el finde XDXD, esq yo los domingos me voy al pueblo de mi madre a pasar el dia con el resto de mi familia y x eso t adelanto q los domingos no creo q este XDXDX y weno tu q tal el finde XDXDX cambio PD acabo d ver la peli dela movie 8 y el capitulo 405 XDXD, tu q opinas de los speciles del detective Luffy? yo ami lospondria aparte pero weno XDXD cambio Jonmillon 16:59 15 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Videos Ya estoy buscando los videos. He decidido empezar desde el principio de todo y luego llegar al final, para que sea más interesante. Aún voy por los capítulos de Buggy, pero seguro que dentro de poco alcanzaré a Jetix. Tu en cual te quedaste? --G.Moria19 18:04 15 jun 2009 (UTC) Lunes ooooooooooooo los lunes son matadores XDXD, yo q vengo de trabajar es toy morido XDXDX, y solo de pensar que me quedan 4 dias ams bufff XDXD, pero wno esperemos que mañana estemos con las pilas puestas XDXD, y cambiando de tema no se si abras visto lo de los ataques si lo as visto dime que te parece y de paso si te parece bien y si no te importa podrias buscarme las imagenes (para agilizar la faena XDXD) cambio Jonmillon 18:22 15 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon imagen de acuerdo, no sabes el peso que me as qitado de encima te doy rfienda suelta en todas las imagenes XDXD, a porcierto voy a poner toda la info que sepa desde el 1º capitulo XDXD cabio XDXD Jonmillon 16:56 16 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon JEJE XDXD weno si te digo la verdad: el anime al español es decir del cap.1 al 195 lo e visto 3 veces XDXD, el maga lo e leido desde el archipielaga asta la actualidad y luego des anime subtitulado lo e vesiti i vez desde el 196 asta el actual y luego e visto todos los especiales, peliculas y demas subtitulados claro una vez quitando la pelicula2 que es la que mas me gusta XDXD. Y ademas creo que si vemos un capitulo cadada dia desde el uno y añadimos toda la informacion que emos visto creo q entre los q estamos acyivos en un mes mas o menos y sobretodo ara q es verano tendremos medio One Piece XDXD que me dices XDXD? Cambio (espero respuesta XDXD) P.D e tardado en contestar porque e tenido q acerle unas faenas ami padre XDXD. Jonmillon 18:40 16 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Q T Parece ok estas perdonado pero q no vuelva a pasar XDXDXD. Otra cosas yo tengo cuenta en Pirateking pero no se hacer publicidad de esa. Y para cambiar de tema tu haz lo que puedas yo hoy ya e empezado a acer eso de lo de la serie pero tranquilo que ye melo imagino que cuesta hoy solo e conseguido acer a alvida (q t parece XDXD?). Cambio Jonmillon 19:46 16 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon como lo llevas? q tal Gandul? yo aquitoy, qu es toy a punto de acabar el episodio 1 pero creo que mañana ya empezare el 2 XDXD. otra cosilla tu lo del msn como lo yevas lo digo para entablar amistad y eso yo para que me conozcas un poko mas el nombre de mi pueblo se llama Alloza y sale en la wikipedia XDXD te digo esto por me pareces un xamal majo XDXD. cambio P.D. q opinas de Heppoko... y ya pille lo de los numeros de la junta directiva XDXD. Jonmillon 16:17 17 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Sin Palabras No se q decir: 1: eso de tener q sustituirte sera un poco dificil y si qieres tendras q explicarmelo 2: de qvas a trabajar? yo toy de ayudante de alguacil en mi pueblo 3: sin palabras 4: que pasada q sean los 2 pueblos el mismo patron XDXD. 5: nosotros para agosto tenemos las fiestas de los catalanes q decimos y luego en septiembre acemos las fiestas gordas d verdad q duran una casi una seman XDXD. cambio y corto Jonmillon 17:49 17 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon ehnnnnneeeeeeeee pero nosera mas trabajo los findes de semana? creo yo XDXD xq la gente sale mas los findes d semana incluyendo los viernes XDXD a y otracosa ya yevamos 150 articulos y megustaria q revisaras el q e echo de luffy vs. leviatan xq eso de poner lo de la siguiente lucha pues nose si me a salio bn XDXDX cambio y corto Jonmillon 18:09 17 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon q prefieres? q tal gandulfo? yo bn XDXD weno a lo q iva e dejado eso de personajes de la marina un poko chapucero y me pregunto si sabras acer tu un cuadro mejor DXD si no ya buscare yo uno mejor xq el q ay es un poko no se cutre y ademas q solo e pues lo minimo XDXD. A otra cosa como medjiste q la gente me colgaria si pongo Malhumo envez de Smoker yo te pregunto a ti q entiendes si prefieres Usopp o Usuff ya me diras cambio y corto. Jonmillon 15:12 18 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon como lo yevas q tal gandulfo? yo bn aqui q estoy recopilando info XDXD. tu q tal yevas el trabajo? yevo una semana de bageo xq e estado una semana de vacaciones en la playa XDXD. otra cosa las cosas q acen los demas las puedo modificar sin pedir permiso? lo digo para poner lo de los idiomas de q en español es en uno y en japones otra, otra cosa es llo de los cuadros lo digo pra acer uno para la marina e estado en opwiki (aleman) y nose como copiarle los cuadros y nosotro o yo modificarlos. P.D si soy un poko pesado es xq en este momento en mi pueblo esta yobiendo y me aburro XDXDXD. 85.59.57.87 19:07 30 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Posssss pos de videos nosabria decirte cual los hay muy buenos y de articulo podrias poner las frutas del diablo las logia y ablando de ellas tu q t manejas mejor con las imAJENES podrias poner el cuadro ese q tienes individual poniendo la imagen q le corresponde a cada una XDXD. Jonmillon 19:38 30 jun 2009 (UTC)jonmillon OK De acuaerdo aremos lo que quieras y como podamos XDXD. Todo eso que me as dicho abria que ponerlo en una seccion. A y otracosa abria que acr primero las reglas de la wiki ya que es lo mas importante un ejemplo es el trabajo de Kurahadol que el pobre esta trabajando como un negro y selia muchas veces en escribir los nombres en clave en español, ingles frances etcc, lo lia todo XDXDXD jeje. pero weno esta bien su trabajo. No se como debes d llevar eso del mesenger porq si lo tuvieses lo tendriamos d putamadre para contactar todo XDXD. PD. qerria escribirte algoimas e importante pero como me lio como las persianas ecribiendo seme olvido. Jonmillon 12:47 4 jul 2009 (UTC)jonmillon lo q qieras a pues la idea es wena yo si quieres tengo una pequeña idea que te dejare mas tarde si quieres q la are con el wor, la idea es sobre los idiomas, etc....XDXD(como no). P.D. tu en mi pagina puedes acer lo q quieras XDXd tienes mi permiso para acer eso de las mensajes. cambioJonmillon 14:58 6 jul 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Hola, saludos a todos, soy Kurahadol no habia respondido porque siempre suelo hacer muchas cosas en muchas ventanas distintas al tiempo que edito aqui, ademas que no estaba seguro de como ahcerlo, como ven de a pocos he ido aprendiendo a usar los codigos gracias por el recibimiento, y pues continuare actualizando con todo el material que encuentre si algo no les gusta o no les parece por favor avisenme e intentare remediarlo Que tal? Cuanto tiempo? Que tal el trabajo? te escribia para decirte tu q eres el dire XDD, para aver q hacemos con la info que nos esta aciendo xq el la escribe pero no la almacena XDXDX. Y otra cosa es la mania mia de los idiomas que nodigo que esat mal pero cosas como Shichibucai las podriamos poner Fraccion de os siete mares (ejemplo)XDXD y no se q mas decir XDXD. Cambio Jonmillon 18:23 15 jul 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Saludos Gandulfo88, soy el administrador. Saludos Gandulfo88 Te he echo administrador y burocrata, pero cuidado con dar privilegios de administrador o podrían borrarte el trabajo por placer, hay gente muy mala. Aun así, confió en ti para reclutar a un valiente equipo que se haga cargo de esto. '___________________________________ '''http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page '''Esa es la wikia one piece internacional, esta casi toda la información posible de OP en ingles, por si quieres extraer datos de ahí. '''Sigue así, estas haciendo un gran trabajo Saludos Otra cosa, mariposa Gandulfo88 ¿podrias agregarme al msn? Mi correo es: elinfamedrow@gmail.com --el infame drow 13:28 17 jul 2009 (U Lavado de cara eso si q es un WEN lavado de cara Gandulfo, pero tengo dos peguitas: XDXD 1ª- Donde esta la imagen de la portada? (esq molaba) y 2ª-¿Donde conno estan las secciones que yo hice? XDXD (no lo digo enfadado si no asombrado) XDXD Es que yo esas secciones las hice para ordenar mejor la wiki pero weno si las as qitado sera x algo XDXD saludos y cambio y corto XDXD Jonmillon 10:38 18 jul 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Xo también! Yo también quiero ayudar Gandulfo88, pero no se usar esto o bueno, creo que si ya que edite unas faltas ortográficas en la portada dándole a editar (lo fuerte es que también se puede editar sin registrarse, cualquiera podría fastidiar todo) Hay otros wikis como http://videojuego.wikia.com/wiki/Portada por ejemplo, donde no puedes editar sino perteneces al equipo sino te dan permiso, como creo que debería ser XD Decidme que artículos podría hacer y me pongo a ello --Taliesin89 16:04 18 jul 2009 (UTC) Deseo ayudaar Hola quisiera ayudar a que esta wikia de one piece se haga conocida , quisiera ayudar pero no se manejar muy bien las herramientas , ya he hecho un poco de aportes , pero si manejara mejor la edicion ayudaria mucho mas , debemos de hacernos conocidoos >:( --Borsalino 17:59 18 jul 2009 (UTC) si, estaría bien un forillo o algo así donde proponer las cosas para ver si a gandulfo le parecen bien Sugerencias Gandulfo88 ¿se puede hacer para que sea un requisito poner una categoría a un artículo? Lo digo porque veo que se escriben muchos, pero a pocos se le añaden categoría y eso hace que buscarlos sea difícil y ¿se podrían añadir mas botones en el menú de la izquierda? Por ejemplo, frutas del diablo, villanos, ISLAS, OCÉANOS, ATAQUES O TÉCNICAS, etc saludos :P --Taliesin89 20:20 18 jul 2009 (UTC) reunion como cuando y donde hola, queria saber en que consiste la reunion de editores, como se lleva a cabo como nos comunicamos,y sobretodo a que horas (ese dia solo podre en al noche creo, es dia festivo de la independencia en mi pais y tengo planes) UNA PREGUNTAA Si por ejemplo copio una articulo de otra pagina, tengo que poner de que pagina la obtuve obligatoriamente ??? ,o si no quiero no lo pongo ? urgente >:l ----------------- Para entrar al forum tienes que estar invitado ????? --Borsalino 17:12 20 jul 2009 (UTC) Gandulfo http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Gandulfo88_portada&t=20090722112427 ¿puedo? --Taliesin89 11:25 22 jul 2009 (UTC) sobre la portada no te cortes, molificada tu también XD Yo todavía no se mucho y me cuesta Sobre el permiso, le ponemos la dirección a su wikia en ingles EXPLICANDO QUE SE HA SACADO DE AHÍ y eso ya debería cubrir las molestias u.u XD --Taliesin89 16:46 22 jul 2009 (UTC) Las plantillas de la portada son: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Weblinks http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Mainpage-nav http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Happenings http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Featured_article http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Announcement http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:DoYouKnow http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Mainpage-opu Por si quieres modificarlas --Taliesin89 17:01 22 jul 2009 (UTC) http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Videodelmes --Taliesin89 17:11 22 jul 2009 (UTC) si eso mirate mi usuario, ya solo haría falta editar las plantillas para que quedara como la inglesa ahora ya es cuestión tuya de añadir o quitar cosas --Taliesin89 17:27 22 jul 2009 (UTC) pues entonces ya solo queda... Ya solo queda dejar bien clarito QUE LA PORTADA ESTA SACADA DE LA WIKI INGLESA (por si lo ven y se mosquean o algo) Y editar las plantillas para que claro, tenga sentido XD Otra cosa es, los resumenes que hay de manga y anime los veo muy extensos, se supone que es una especie de spoiler del capítulo, no contarlo entero XD --Taliesin89 17:31 22 jul 2009 (UTC) te he borrado esto de tu portada, que lo trae oculto a la derecha XD --Taliesin89 17:34 22 jul 2009 (UTC) Incendio siento no haber podido acudir a la reunion pero esq tube un grandisimo percanze. El percance era qu cerca muy cerca de mi pueblo hay un gran incendio y nos an evacuado y aora estoy en casa de mi primo robandole un poco de internet XDXD. Asi q no creo q pueda colaborar en unos cuantos dias. XDXD q tengais suerte XD cambio y corto Jonmillon 15:10 23 jul 2009 (UTC)jonmillon La puse gandulfo88 Ya puse la portada, ya esta terminada Sino te convence reviertela Solo falta que nuestros compañeros vayan completando los contenidos, pero lo que es la portada ya esta --Taliesin89 14:17 26 jul 2009 (UTC) Otra cosita Donde pone "Todo lo referente sobre la edición y escritura en la wikia" La letra es distinta a la de los demás títulos, trate de hacerla igual pero no me sale. A ver si tu sabes como hacerlo saludos --Taliesin89 14:28 26 jul 2009 (UTC) Saludos Gandulf, y a todos los que pasan por aqui Escribo para una cosita,y es que me gustaria saber hasta cuando Bellamy va a ser el personaje del mes? estoy algo fastidiado de siempre entrar y ver la misma cara en el inicio... como funciona este asunto? gracias,y los leemos Jejejej pues me halaga mucho ke piensen asi, hago esto con mucho gusto y porke me gusta colaborar y ver todo bonito y completo, ademas ke pueo y tengo con ke hacerlo.... mmmm la verdad no sabria ke articulod estacar, propongo ke lo sometan a votacion Jejejeje Ya puse su link en mi web, si desean ppueden mirarlo es la imagen de wikia one piece, porcierto dentro de unas horas la web la cambiaremos a www.mdluffyop.com, para que esten atentos, muchas gracias por dejarme colaborar con ustedes, cualquier cosa diganme yane ^^ --Luffyisac 02:15 5 ago 2009 (UTC) Perfecto, no hya ningun problema adelante, lo ke pasa es ke a veces encuentro tan poca información en español de personajes que prefiero agruparla en sus respectivas organizaciones gurpos o similar, porque la mayoria de veces me da pereza traducir correctamente la info de las paginas en otros idiomas Hola COmo estas gandulfo? sooolo quiero pedir un favorcito: yo cree la pagina del vicealmirante Momonga asi que para poder completarla nito saber como se hace para cargar el perfil osea donde dice el nombre organizacion puesto etc saludos y graxx --Mitsuga 02:23 10 ago 2009 (UTC)Mitsuga--Mitsuga 02:23 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Cuanto Tiempo Q tal? como estamos? ya veo los cambios de la wiki q esta d puta madre XDXDXD. d ara en adelante empezare atrabajar a 1.000 x hora asiq tienes q hacerme un favor XDXD megustaria saber como poder poner los archivos que hice de lista de combates, barcos , armas etc...., lo digo xq yevo dando mil vueltas y no lo encuentro XDXD. si melo podrias facilitar plis XDXD weno espero tu respuesta XDXD 17:06 1 sep 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Recibido Gracias x lo de q si estamos BN xdxdx. weno alo q iva, sino t eimporta o aunq te importe me daigual XDXDXD (caxondeo) voy acer un mini cambio en el cuadro q esta debajo de la imagen de la wiki y modificar lo a mejor XDXD y poner lo q yo hice en su dia q es lo q yo creo lo mas rapido para seleccionar jeje weno yo lo are aver q te parece XDXD. P.D: y como dije en su dia q iva a rellenar todos los apartados posibles de una manera rapida y segura que era ir aciendo capitulo tras capitulo. pero eso si desde el punto de vista traducido del Español. PPD: megustaria hacer un dia con tigo el poner en Español o en castellano todos los nombres de las organizaciones, personajes , etc...... x ejemplo: terubio- Nobles Mundiales. ya se q soy pesado pero yo creo q le base fundamental de esta wiki es informar a todo el mundo en Castellano-Español XDXD. PPPD: esta pagina la encontre una tarde despues de consultar la wiki de OP en aleman y medije voy abuscar aver si la encuentro en español? XDXD y aquitamos XDXD. Cambio y Corto XDXDXD Jonmillon 14:31 2 sep 2009 (UTC)jonmillon houn taka nomi souda XDXD Pos claro q solo asta 195 jeje, a y los hombres q van montados encima de los perros me parece q se traducen como Unidad Canina de la Ley o algo asi mas o menos XDXDX. weno lo de los nombres ya me lo imaginava a si q cuando quieras me lo dices XDXD Jonmillon 14:49 2 sep 2009 (UTC)jonmillon favorito pues yo pondria a Luffy q es el q esta mas completo XDXD. y si no yo pondria el q YO hice ace le tira de tiempo el d Alvida XDXD q me parece q lo deje niqelado y si no el de Joke XDXD. cambioJonmillon 13:24 4 sep 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Algo Weno que te parece la nueva cara de Beckman XDXD a y lo del cuedro d elecciones qtal? q no mas dixo nada d q t parece?. y una ultima mira a ver q podemos acer con el apartado de frutas del diablo q e echo n el cuadro d elecciones; yo pensaba en acer como en la wiki de aleman no se si me entiendes hacer eso de seleccionr una cosa y q salga en esa misma pagina y q no salga una nueva XDXD ya me diras algo XDXD P.D cuanta gente se a incorporado ala wiki desde mi escapada(q trabajen a menudo XDXD)? Cambio y cambio 14:48 4 sep 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Nombre de la Wiki Hola Gandulfo88, he estado mirando la wiki y me parece un gran proyecto, estaria dispuesto a colaborar aqui, ya soy miembro experimentado en la wiki (he aportado mucho en la wiki en español de GTA) y tengo una duda respecto al nombre de la wiki y me parece inadecuado, ya que al ser la wiki en español de One Piece hay que tener encuenta que entraran usuarios de México o Argentina o cualquier otro país latino en donde se hable español asi que la extención ''Spain me parece inadecuada asi que me pregunto si se pudiese cambiar a solo One Piece Wiki u cualquier otro nombre, te lo digo ya que veo que eres un miembro conocido y no se si seas administrador o conoscas a uno.--100px - 110px 23:10 4 sep 2009 (UTC) Pasaba por aquí Yo vengo y saludo de paso. Estaré encantada de ayudar con esta wiki ^^. Y lo que dice el de arriba me parece bien lo de cambiar el nombre, ya que como dice él aquí entran todos los de habla hispana. Bueno nos vemos por ahí un saludo a todos- BoaHancock336 23:15 4 sep 2009 (UTC) Jau weno pues yo eligiria a mejor la de Oz Jr. ya qu lo mas normal es q cuando se traduce su pronunciacion es Oz y como q qda mas normal.XDXDXD PD weno...... pues ara seme olvido pero ya te lo dire mas tarde xDXDXD cambio y corto Jonmillon 09:45 5 sep 2009 (UTC)jonmillon MAs lavados d cara XDXD weno ya me diras q te parecen las caras nuevas da yasopp y Lucky. a la cosa q se me olvido era q podriamos hacer en la portada un espacio en el q se pudiesen recoger firmas para qu estrene ya la quinta temporada de One Piece en españa. T digoi esto xq la semana pasada en contre una pagina en la q recogian firmas para esto ara no me acuerdo como se yamaba pero era algo asi como Mifirma o micarta ara no me acuerdo .Weno a lo q iva podriamos hacer algo x el estilo o coger la pagina esa y ponerla en la nuestra o algo asi XDXDX. weno ya me diras XDXD. PD. weno d la banda de Shanks qda Rockstar lo aces tu oyo y asi la banda de Pelirojo ya estara completa XDXD GRAN IDEA wenas como lo yeva? se me a ocurrido una idea para q nuestra pagina no se parezca tanto la portada nuestra a la de la wiki inglesa XDXD. cambiamos el colr de los cuadros XDXDXD. y la imagen de la wiki podiamos poner la antigua la de q salen todos los importantes T_T T_T. cambio y corto Jonmillon 14:24 7 sep 2009 (UTC)jonmillon ::Mmmm si quieren que no se paresca a la wiki inglesa creo que deben editar la piel monaco de la wiki y ponerle colores distintos por ejemplo un colores iguales al logo de one piece.--100px - 110px 01:19 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Imagenes wenas gandul q tal cuanto tiempo? te escribia para aver si me puedes acer un peqñito favor XDXD, es el de si t acuerdas d eso q t dige d los cuadros para pner en las frutas del diablo y en los ataques y demas XDXD. PD. uno me dijo que mis pajinas de Helmeppo y soro estan mal, yo no se aque se referia espero que sea alas palabras q hay algunas mal escritas u nose, weno ya mediras cambio y corto XDXD. Jonmillon 15:29 29 sep 2009 (UTC)jonmillon Cuenta Tengo cuenta, pero me olvide entrar en ella justo cuando edite ._.U :Listo, acabo de entrar. De todas formas, gracias por el aviso, no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba desconectada ^^U -- Brócoli 23:24 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Seguire colaborando que mas chuck soy nuevo en esta wiki y me preguntaba si alguien me podia ayudar a ayudarlos " suena bien raro?" en fin y quien mejor que el administrador quiero ayudarlos con cualquier cosa y que mejor que redaccion de paginas pero es que nose nada acerca de como manejar una wikipedia , asi sin mas me pregunto que si me puedes ayudar a aprender a manejar una wiki ( refiriendome a eso de crear articulos, lo de las plantillas, imagenes videos ,etc... de cualquier forma graciasJaggerjack 21:05 5 ene 2010 (UTC)jaggerjack Re: Hola soy el administrador Hmmm... perdona pero mi español es un poquito flojo so... prengunto, tu te refieres que quieres que yo quite mi perfil o que lo cambia y lo aga como los otros aqui o que aga más como el? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'''The Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:36 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Estoy buscando por las wikias desesperadamente fans de Dragon Ball, tu dices que fue la serie de anime con la que empezaste, he visto que trabajas muy bien en esta wiki y como administrador me gustaría invitarte a que formes parte de la http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Portada, en el caso de que quieras participar si quieres podrías dejarme un mensaje en mi discusión. Necesitamos más usuarios, en estos momentos solo hay cuatro activos, espero que tu seas el número cinco. Gracias, espero tu respuesta.Oliver0796 17:50 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Hola Gabdulfo, soy Master Jacob no se si me recuerdes xD. Bueno te queria preguntar si se podría hacer una plantilla SPOILER que indique cuando un artículo tiene spoilers ya que eso advertiria a los visitantes que si leen estaran advertidos de que pueden leers spoilers de la historia del manga. 20:47 12 mar 2010 (UTC) :Ah, quedo muy bien xD, solo quedaria ponerle la plantilla a los artículos de los personajes. :Por cierto hace un tiempo me preguntaste el como cambiar el nombre de la Wiki, pues aquí puedes enviarle un mensaje a Wikia indicandoles que quieres cambiar el nombre, de "One Piece Spain" por, digamos "One Piece Wiki" o algo así. Claro, si es que aún te interesa xD. 22:43 12 mar 2010 (UTC)